


Honesty

by dreamerfound



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during 3x06: Tallahassee<br/>AU/What if: Neal tells Emma the truth.<br/>Written for: <a href="http://genprompt-bingo.dreamwidth.org/">genprompt_bingo</a><br/>Prompt: That Moment...Rewritten</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honesty

“Like where, Neverland?” 

Emma’s words hung in the air. Neal knew he should say something funny or laugh. Anything. But he froze. This was his chance to come clean. He could tell her who he really was. He hadn't been able to be truthful with anyone in like, ever. He looked at her earnest face, closed his eyes and forced the words out.  
“You don’t want to go to Neverland Emma, it’s nothing like the movies.” Neal opened his eyes.  
“Very funny.” Emma said.   
“Seriously Emma. Neverland is a place of nightmares.” Neal hated the look in Emma’s face. She didn’t believe him.  
“Really Neal? Are you seriously trying to tell me that Neverland is real?”   
“Emma, I spent more time trying to leave Neverland than I care to think about. You shouldn’t even joke about that place.” Neal said.

Emma got up from the bed and put the dream catcher she had taken from the hotel lamp back where she found it. When she turned back around Neal saw the anger in her face and his heart ached for her. That last thing he wanted to do cause her pain. She’s had enough of that in her life. Both of them had.  
“I don’t know what kind of con you think you’re running here, but it isn’t funny.”  
“Emma I’m not trying to con you. I would never do that. Not to you. I know it sounds crazy but there are more worlds than this one.” 

Neal sat down on the bed and looked up at Emma. She was so young and so tough but she was still a little naive in some ways. She had been through so much but it was still only a fraction of what he experienced during the centuries he had been alive.   
“So, like you’ve been to Neverland?” Emma asked. He couldn’t tell if she was just humoring him or not.  
“Yeah.”   
“Did you meet Peter Pan?” she asked. 

Neal didn’t really want to talk about his time in Neverland and not just because it made hims sound like a crazy person. But he wanted Emma to believe him.  
“Yeah, he’s a dick. Manipulative and brutal. Neverland is the way it is because of Pan.”

“A little boy?”  
“He was more like a teenager. I was too then.”  
“Who else did you meet?”  
“Like, from the stories?” Neal asked. Emma nodded.

Neal took a deep breath and used his fingers to count off all the so-called characters he had met.   
“Well first there was Wendy and her brothers, and then there was Hook. Once on the island I met Pan and his Lost Boys. Eventually I ran into Tinker Bell too.”

“So these are all real people?”   
“As real as me and you.”  
“How did you get there?” Emma asked. It was like she was grilling him for holes in his story. He didn’t blame her. He knew how crazy it all sounded.

“Pan’s shadow came to take Wendy’s brothers and I went in their place. I didn’t have a family of my own anymore. I’d been crashing with them for a little while and I couldn’t stand to see their family ripped apart. They were such good people.” Neal shook his head slightly at the memory. It had all seemed very noble at the time.

“So, Peter Pan’s shadow brought you to Neverland?”   
“Well actually it dropped me into the waters that surround the island and Hook’s crew pulled me out”  
“Captain Hook?”  
“The one and only.” Neal couldn’t keep the disdain from his voice. He could tell that Emma picked up on it.

“So, he’s really a villain like the stories?”  
Neal nodded. “Not exactly like the stories. He’s definitely a villain though.”   
“So, wait. Does this mean you’re from like England from way back when the story takes place?”  
“No. I’m not from this world at all.” Neal admitted even though it pained him to do it.  
“Then how did you get to England?” 

Neal sighed. He knew how insane it was all going to sound. “Through a magic portal” he said.  
“A magic portal?” Emma asked.  
“Yeah, the world I come from is full up with magic, that was why I wanted to get away.”  
“You ran away because of magic? I could use a little magic in my life.” she said.  
“No, you don’t want that. Magic always comes with a price. It always goes wrong. This is the better world Emma, believe me.” Neal said. Emma sat next to him finally. Putting and end to her pacing.

“Why are you telling me this?” she asked.   
“Because I want you to know the truth. I don’t want there to be any lies between us.” Neal took Emma’s hand in his and looked her in they eyes. “I love you, Emma.”   
She stared at him a moment and then her face lit up with a smile. “I love you too” she said and kissed him.


End file.
